Gothic Tales in the Dark
by abracadaver
Summary: A collection of Alucard and Integra drabbles. (Originally posted on my Tumblr.) Hope you enjoy (:
1. Chapter 1

Integra slumped farther into the lush leather couch, shifting her shoulders ever so slightly, to regain a comfortable composure. She placed her palm against the bind of the small paperback and pressed down.

Desperately, attempting to stretch the book so she could continue to read with one hand in peace.

Unfortunately, every time she placed her elbow onto the arm rest and she was comfortable again she would flip a page and the entire book would flip closed upon her hand.

"Christ," she murmured in a harsh whisper as she threw the book across the couch in frustration and leaned her head into her hand.

After a moment she sighed loudly and straightened her glasses and was leaning across the couch to retrieve the horrid paperback when she noticed it was no longer there.

Before she could even say his name she heard the deep laugh radiate within the room. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, apparently Alucard had returned from the mission earlier than she'd expected.

"Now."

She simply stated holding her hand out in front of her. She did not attempt to discern his location, but merely waited for him to appear before her.

A shiver slithered down her spine and suddenly the book was in her face.

Integra's gaze fell to the gloved hand extending from the the wall behind her.

"Good evening, Master."

His deep baritone voice rumbled silkily against her throat as she took the book from him in silence.

"Good evening, Alucard."

"What're you reading tonight, Master?"

She paused for a moment staring seemingly nowhere, when she finally responded.

"Don't be clever Alucard, you bloody well know what I am reading."

He chuckled darkly from her left; she turned to face the now lounging vampire sitting next to her. His elbow placed lazily upon the back of the couch as his red eyes, beneath a tousled mess of black hair, mischievously bore into her own.

"But of course, although, You could have just asked me to tell you the real story."

Integra would not humor him by responding to his statement. She already knew the real story, that's why she was reading the fiction. Perhaps she could discover another way to see Alucard - so she could find some way to not want to put a bullet in his head every time she saw his face. So far, the book was not helping. Integra cracked open the book once more and tried to ignore the parasite to her left. She could almost feel the devious grin as it split and spread across his face and fought the impulse to roll her eyes. She heard him slide closer to her and felt his deft fingers curl a strand of her long fair hair behind her ear. Then she felt the softest contact of a nose against her throat, nudging her ever so slightly. This time she rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

"Alucard,"

He made a small deep noise of acknowledgment, not removing his face from her slender throat.

"I'm reading."

His haughty laugh filled the room and vibrated against her throat.

He then placed the softest of kisses, at a languid pace, to that sweet space where her throat and shoulder connected. Licking her longingly afterward, the insufferable beast lingered at her throat, attempting to summon those primal urges in her that so relentlessly plagued his own mind.

Integra remained unfazed and patiently waited for him to halt his relentless worship of her throat.

"Perhaps I should just show you what happens in that book, Master."

Integra had needed to strain her ear to hear him this time, as he whispered his title for her. His voice had deepened considerably during the statement as his focus shifted from his the base of her neck towards her ear.

His words had all been superfluous sound to his own ears, as his true focus was set on the prize of her submission, which he so arduously worked for.

He nuzzled the back of her ear with his nose, a sudden impulse to nip her ear over taking him in his impatient quest. She heard his dark laughter again, but this time it was as he watched her quietly place the book down and begin to turn to him.

"Count."

"Countess-"

His own fervent desire to taste her overpowered his need for flowery dialogue, which so often was his want in these situations.

His familiars began to swirl heavily around him as a familiar impulse to melt overpowered the No Life King.

But Integra inspired a desperate hunger in the haughty Count, leaving him once more, a mere victim to him mortal master.

**xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Hope you enjoy please don't forget to review! I also post drabbles on my tumblr page that don't always make it here if you're interested! I am "InspectorLizLemon" on Tumblr (:

**CONSECRATED GROUND.**

Clenched firmly between teeth, the end of a cigar glowed violently, the only visible sign the woman with moon kissed features, was not merely another stone statue among the stone effigies.

The air was heavy and the smell of moisture clung to the air foretelling the coming storm. The woman with elven hair, reflecting the moonlight like spun gold, stood in practiced patience. The moon was full and high in the sky, illuminating the dreadful expanse of land around her.

The night afforded very little breeze, a stifling heat was beginning to creep up the woman's neck. Suddenly she moved, bringing a gloved finger beneath the collar of her shirt and tugging it ever so slightly.

An ill suppressed groan of discomfort tumbled from lips taut in a deep and signature frown. The cigar blazed again, momentarily making her presence known to any who happened to pass by.

Of course, to the things that went bump in the night - the light of the cigar was not her identifier. But rather, the intoxicating ambrosia that was confined to flow beneath a thin and mortal flesh.

"Sir Integra?" a strong male voice broke the silence under moonlight, the woman turned, seemingly unsurprised at the sudden appearance of her butler. Although, she gave no indication she considered to respond to him, but simply waited for him to continue speaking.

"It would seem that the mission has been completed. Most of the men have returned to the trucks and are already loaded up and ready to return to the mansion."

The narrow blue eyes flicked from her butler and scanned the graveyard she stood in, with a comfort a kin to a child in a field of flowers. But Integra had never been that child surrounded in the warmth of the sun. Then again maybe she had, but her life before her father's passing seemed but a dream now. Her flowers were the gravestones of the dead and her light the illumination of a midnight moon.

"What of Seras?"

Her voice held no lilt or indication of her age, it was crisp, articulate, and firm – she spoke without a drop of femininity but with deadly certainty.

Walter smiled beneath glasses reflecting the glint of moonlight and distant headlights of the Hellsing paddy wagons and sweeping his right arm across his middle, as he began to bow ever so slightly while saying, "Seras Victoria has joined the rest of the men and is waiting for our departure, Sir Integra."

"And what of Alucard?"

Walter stood in perfect composure now, his master staring distantly, her voice betrayed nothing other than a bored inquire.

"Master Alucard has not yet returned, although I'm sure he can find his way home without our assistance."

"Very well, I will join you and the men at the vechiles shortly," full lips paused their speech as a cigar hung loosely from them, her eyes never loosing the intensity of a trained killer as she continued, "That is all Walter, you may go."

Walter gave another bow, which Integra did not see, and slipped silently away.

The moon's glow hung heavily over her sharp features extenuating her own natural and rather, ethereal beauty, which she worked so hard to diminish.

Minutes passed and finally her nub of a cigar was to its wick, she exhaled smoke as she brought gloved fingers to her cigar, tossing it into the dirt beneath her feet and rubbing it out half-heartedly.

Sighing she closed her eyes momentarily turning and saying,

"How much longer do you intend to hide in the shadows?"

A deep soul shuddering chuckle echoed from the shadows all around her, eyes narrowing in boredom, she stared at where only she could know its source, their blood contract would not allow the beast to hide from her.

"Master," it spoke, Integra's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, though due to boredom or irritation it remained uncertain. The beast's voice was a bizarre mixture of a velvety sweetness and a guttural growl.

"Alucard," She said as the beast appeared before her clad in black and crimson, his blood red eyes glowing brightly down upon her. "Can everyone hear your voice as I do?"

His mirth split his face into a grotesque grin, barring sharp rows of teeth, "Oh no, Master. My deceptions fall on deaf ears when it comes to you."

The sharp featured ethereal women in a fitted black pants suit and grey trench coat gazed up at her beast and suddenly a cold smirk graced her own features, shattering any preconceived notion of humanity within her.

"Yes, you are nothing more than a beast, demon."

This comment seemed to please him greatly as his grin grew every so slightly and a manic gleam made his red eyes darken considerably to a full-bodied wine. The thick tendrils of black hair flicked and flowed around his face, affected by a mysterious and supernatural wind that only touched him.

"Calm your familiars, Alucard." She spoke, her voice bored, as she turned away from him, seemingly unaffected by his blatantly monstrous and salacious arousal.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, My master, you should know better than to turn your back on a monster."

He spoke his deep voice laced in potent and sadistic need, as if begging for the outburst that would come from such a coarse and defiant breach in his station.

Alucard discovered long ago that he could not deceive his Master but what he could not deceive he made up for heftily with manipulation.

"DON'T YOU DARE PRESUME TO ORDER ME, SOILDER!" Her once clam and distant blue eyes glowed brightly with superiority infused rage. Alucard's eyes widened in excitement, his malicious sharp-toothed grin and deep laughter followed his Master's angered response.

"_Yes," _hissed in a guttural growl as his eyes slipped shut and a shiver of pure pleasure ripped through his sadistic being, "You still know how to inspire my passion, Integra," his eyes opened, heavily lidded and waiting for a command, a punishment, a fight, or a death.

It all so thoroughly amused the monster that stood in anticipated defeat, submission, and pain at his Master's hand, his laugh now a haughty chuckle. Integra stepped closer to him, there noses touching. Integra's gaze did not falter from the half opened wine colored eyes above her, his grin was now lazy, and waiting in patience for the sweet submission she would force upon him.

"You have your orders, Alucard," her hot breath rushed over his lips and cheeks, and his eyes slipped closed, focusing on the sensation. "You are to obey the head of the Hellsing family for all of eternity. I have no need to fear you, to turn my back to you, is to turn it upon a kitten." Integra's sharp blue eyes regained their control and her demeanor enforced her words with absolute authority.

His chuckle turn into a guttural purr before responding, "Yes, My Master," he suddenly was upon one knee and his head bowed deeply. Integra looked down upon her beast and for a moment her eyes softened, as she stared at the dark haired monster kneeling before her, his face hidden by the mess of black hair. Slowly she squatted down, her coat settling around her feet like fluid cloth. She stared at the messy tendrils of black flowing slightly, he could feel her movement, and Integra's blue eyes watched the familiar's swirl slightly faster. She could see her servant's anticipation for the inevitable retribution for what she was certain, was his intentional indiscretion.

Alucard was a monster, bereft of love, sensibilities, or compassion. Deprived from the acceptance of others and forever cursed to the shadows, Integra knew this was but his punishment for crimes as the infamous count he committed those many years ago.

But here he knelt in before her, head bowed, and shoulders taut. She tilted her head; he craved the punishment he knew she would always give. He was a monster and this was the only connection with another her was allowed. He would give submit to the punishment of her palm against his cheek, for the bullet from her barrel to his chest, and to the end of her blade into his gut. She smiled; it was a pitiful smile at the pathetic beast before her as she raised her hand.

xxx.

Alucard kept his eyes trained on the top of his boot, he felt the air shift as she moved down to his level, heard her elbows rest on her knees as he felt her eyes upon him. It was many moments that they both stayed this way, his manic grin till remained on his face as his wine red eyes waited in desperate apprehension.

Then he heard it, the tell tale sign of the slap he would receive, he suppressed the urge to shiver and found it almost impossible.

He was ready for the strike, he was a monster ready and waiting for the punishment of his master that was his only requisite from his eternal damnation, and it was these moments with his Master that he craved with ferocity akin to bloodlust.

xxx.

She felt him jerk underneath her hand as it settled softly against the lush black hair at the top of his head. Slowly she rubbed her hand, soothingly, as she would a dog, running her fingers through silken black hair. She had become immersed in the feel of her demon's hair, she had never touched it before, and was surprised at its softness. She had always expected it to have no substance since it often moved as an extension of his familiars.

The Moon offered bright light and heavy shadow to the sad scene beneath it. A damned beast, once man, whose soul would never find peace and even long after his body disappeared he was cursed to remain in soul among the mortal plane. And a woman bound by blood and expectation to the darkness along with him destiny was not kind to either of them.

After what seemed like an eternity, as Integra continued to let her fingers run affectionately through Alucard's hair, she began to realize the beast was trembling. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her hand stilled and after a moment she feel gracefully to her knees. Her ankles no longer able to stand the pressure of squatting before him, and slowly she slid her hand beneath the hair to the side of a face that felt cold as marbled stone. With almost no effort, she titled his face toward her own, expecting the devious cackling and that depraved grin to meet her. What she saw made her eyes widen and for once Sir Integra was thrown into radio silence within her own mind and her perfected mask of superior dominance cracked.

Her other hand slowly reach up to mirror the other, holding his face in her hands as he took in the sight of her beast. Alucard's face was slack, but his eyes, oh, his eyes…were so sad. His were eyebrows tilted upwards above his aquiline nose and his mouth was slightly open in a tortured frown. But those eyes, though there were no tears, vampires did not cry. Integra wondered fleetingly, if he could have, would he? She felt her eyebrows flex out of confusion and awkwardness, but she could not break away from his desperate gaze.

"You poor beast…" She whispered, her mask returned as she looked down upon the great count, who was reduced to nothing more than a vulnerable creature at the most simplest and kindest gestures of humanity.

_Perhaps I am not as heartless as I previously considered… _She thought, abjectly as she let her right thumb rub slowly against the vampire's cheek, a soft contented sigh slipped from his lips before she moved her hands back to his hair and let him hide his weakness once more.

xxx.

Alucard wanted to slump to the ground at her feet, his body suddenly felt so heavy and he felt so…tired. Her long thin fingers rubbed soothing circles in his scalp and innocently ruffled his tousled black locks. He then became alarmingly aware of her scent, that sweet ambrosia, the pure blood flowing through the hand on his head. He stifled a groan, his hunger overwhelming him momentarily, fighting with blissful contentment at her unpredictable choice of punishment.

This was the cruelest punishment, giving him a taste of warmth and compassion, this moment with his Master felt an eternity, but he knew in hindsight it would be fleeting. A flicker of a candle in the eternity of his existence and he longed, much to his own monstrous distaste, for this moment to extend forever. So, when her hand slid to his cheek and forced him to show his own lingering humanity and his shameful weakness at her most minimal of touches he could only stare in admiration at his beautiful Master and wait until she would allow him to cower in his shadows once more.

And when her thumb affectionately caressed his cheek, Alucard knew if he'd had a heart, it would've fluttered. And a foreign throb of a distant feeling he'd not felt in many years, since Mina and Lucy, it surged within the beast.

Thankfully, his Master allowed him to hide beneath his hair once more. His face would betray nothing, but he knew how powerless he would've been to hide this newly formed response to his master in his eyes.

Beneath the shadowy mess of his tousled black once more, he hid a response not born of sadism or monstrous intent, but out of that drop of humanity left in him.

xxx.

She'd seen it, right when she had begun to tilt his head back down. Integra knew lust when she saw it, virgin she may be, but naive and unobservant she was not.

She played with his mess of hair for a few moments longer and finally rose, glancing around the cemetery, the moon was now considerably lower in the sky.

How long had they stood here?

Alucard was still kneeled before her, head bowed, she said nothing, knowing that once he stood his shame would become even more apparent.

She pulled a lighter from her coat pocket and flicked, lighting a new cigar hanging from her lips, loosely clenched between her teeth.

"Come Alucard, we are returning to the manor."

She had turned letting him stand without her gaze and began her trek across the graveyard back towards her men and butler. And when she was many feet away, she heard Alucard's deep voice whisper, in a foreign tone of longing, that she chose to ignore,

"Yes, My Master."


	3. Chapter 3: Perverse

**Perverse. **

Alucard groaned audibly as he slumped back into his dungeon throne. His articulate voice reduced to nothing but base noises that rolled unintelligibly across his once silver tongue.

His right arm lay languidly against the armrest, despite the unbearable pain, which unaware to the young woman clasping his naked hand was tenuously close to pleasure.

"Alucard, how did you do this?" she demanded.

If anyone else had heard Integra's question they may have misinterpreted it as compassion but it was just simple irritation towards her beast. Integra was no longer a child, but she was still yet to be a woman, even so in the short years since she'd awakened Alucard she'd come used to his childish antics. Many days she simply ignored the vampire but today she was feeling particularly magnanimous, as she had found herself with a free day for the first time in ages.

"Well?" She pried, impatience marring her normally emotionless voice.

Covering his face with his free hand he groaned in remembrance, but would not speak of it. Integra gave up asking seeing as the unintelligible grumbles would be her only answer. Her eyebrows furrowed as she moved his fingers and hand around, twisting it beneath the sole candle light in the sparse dungeon. He sat silently, feeling Integra's nimble fingers ply at the tip of his index finger, seeing this his eyelids drooped and his fangs clenched, his Master had a surprisingly gentle touch and it was beginning to drive him crazy.

"Alucard I can't get it out, I'll have to go get tweezers."

Integra made a motion to rise from her knees and relinquish that deliciously tender grip of his hand. When Alucard, whom previously had remained inanimate clasped hold of her wrist in desperate abandon. Immediately upon realizing his impulsive action he composed himself and dropped her wrist,

"Sir Integra, my Master, if you leave you may forget to return."

Integra scowled, although internally acknowledging the truth in his words, she huffed and gave a subtle eye roll that Alucard did not miss, and grabbed his hand once more.

She looked down at the large cold hand within her own and frowned slightly as the only solution to this _issue, _occurred to her. Sighing she leaned down and glanced large blue eyes up towards scarlet, demanding obedience, she said,

"Do not don't move, Alucard."

And with that she looked back down at his hand and slowly pulled it up to her face.

Alucard's entire body convulsed as Integra's supple lips rested against his finger. Her tongue running across the sensitive flesh, searching lightly, for the small flick of wood imbedded within the pad of his finger.

His face found itself behind his free hand again, hiding what he knew, was a very inappropriate expression and would be perceived as shameful by his master.

The tumultuous and sexually perverse grin behind his fingers made his handsome face twist with predatory glee. Integra's light suckling against his finger caused a long forgotten primal urge to surge within his normally cold being. Closely followed by supernatural warmth that spread throughout his body from the source of her lips against his flesh.  
Alucard suppressed a satisfied groan knowing it would cause his master to stop with disgust, especially if she discovered the sick pleasure he gained at her benevolence. Seeing the sultry curve of her lips clasped on the end of his finger accompanied by the small nips of her teeth as she searched for the small shard of wood was too much for him. He pressed his face into his hand and his fingers pressed roughly onto his temple as he began to writhe beneath his self-control.

Suddenly he felt the small splinter shift in the pad of his finger as Integra's tongue hit it, momentarily pausing her work, this caused Alucard to open his eyes again and look down the end of his arm. Her expression was focused and she seemed impervious to any impure thought. This realization only made his restraint weaken even more as his arousal tightened at the pit of his stomach.

Then she began to purposefully nip in an attempt to pull out the abomination then sucked lightly in an attempt to coax out the splinter even more. Integra repeated this process over and over, each time it became rougher and desperate as a result of her own irritated impatience. Whatever small semblance of control Alucard had grasped onto at the beginning of this experience was gone, another harsh scrape of her teeth accompanied by a lick and suck made his hips buck and a strangled grunt escape his lips.

If Integra noticed this she gave no indication.

Minutes passed and somehow Alucard regained his silence, the pain of restraining himself was intoxicating to the sadistic creature, but the occasionally twist and buck of his hips was unavoidable as he need for something else became more and more apparent.

Finally, Integra pulled her mouth from his finger.

Spitting the annoying splinter to the dungeon floor. She looked back up at her vampire and suppressed the surprise shock that seized her chest at seeing the disheveled and somewhat sated appearance of Alucard. Although, Integra knew that was far from true, as her gaze had skimmed across his legs and seen the uncomfortable bulge beneath the tight black pants. His hat had fallen to the ground at some point and his glasses sat precariously at the tip of his nose. His eyes were a hungry red beneath a façade of dull satisfaction and his lazy grin glinted in the low light of the dungeon as he watched her.

"You are a pathetic, perverted, and depraved beast, Alucard."

She said in her usual disinterested tone, as she dropped his hand immediately and turned to leave. But then paused, as she heard his haughty chuckle consume her, touching her all over like some perverted shadow. Still laughing darkly she then heard his low aristocratic baritone as he responded,

"Desperately, My Master."


	4. Chapter 4: Wanting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**First time I've done one of these for this fan fiction, please review I really appreciate it. Hope you are enjoying the drabbles.

My composure was that of a strung bow, taut and resolute. My back was firm, flush to the seat of my throne beneath the halls of Hellsing Manor.

I knew I must observe as a deranged beast, my hands like talons, roughly clasping the ends of my arm rests as I attempted to maintain my composure despite the alluring scent many floors above me.

Recently, my dear Master had found a sort of delight in torturing me this way. I say this; because there must be no other purpose to this devious task she undertook every few months.

The first time it occurred, I found it strange I was ordered to remain downstairs, with the strictest order of, "no matter what Alucard."

Then it happened.

Soon after my dear master returned above I smelt it.

I would have collapsed had it not been for the wall to my right. This thrill of unexpected bloodlust coursing through my dead, cold body was unlike any other.

My first resolution was to descend further into the cavernous basement of Hellsing manor. But no matter where I went the scent followed.

That time I had found myself haphazardly slumped into my chair, panting loudly and hungrily for a drop of that chaste and pure virgin blood of my master. Having no self-control to stop the impulse of my fangs as they shifted in my mouth. Pulsating with hungry need, I slumped over the arm rest attempting to control myself.

Not long after Walter had made his way downstairs with my usual meal, the cold and bagged blood of a stranger. But upon observing my disheveled and rough countenance he quietly placed the bag on the ground some feet a way from me and promptly left.

For many days I did not see my Master, nor was I called for and so I remained in bridled hunger. Fortunately, after a few days I finally regained control over my mind.

And now, the time had arisen once more. I knew that this base response to my more monstrous characteristics was due to the diet I had been compelled to endure over the past hundred years or so by the Hellsing family.

I heard the wood splinter between my fingers just as the needle pulled out of her arm.

I opened my mouth to taste the air and faintly I could taste it. My burning eyes slipped shut for a moment, heavy beneath my hunger. That was when I felt my back begin to slump in all self devouring bloodlust.

Immediately upon realizing this, I snapped my jaws closed and pushed myself back up, rigid in my throne. My eyes narrowed in determination, she would not win this time.

Although, my own parasitic existence would always leave me wanting but I would maintain my composure, my small master would soon be a woman.

"_And then real games shall begin, Sir Integra,"_

She will be the one left to her own insatiable desires.

And insatiable they would remain.

That is until I grew tired of that game.

And then I could begin a new one.

The deep and haughty laughter that slipped from my lips was that of a madman.

"_Soon, My Master, soon."_


	5. Spoon full of Sugar

xxx.

Integra grimaced.

"No, absolutely not." She so confidently stated in a so 'matter of factly' tone as her feet dangled from the edge of her seat upon the kitchen counter.

Alucard smirked at his young master, dutifully holding the spoon filled with the viscous purple liquid firmly with the patience of Father Time himself.

His usual smirk, reminiscent of a villain from a renaissance painting, stretched and twisted his already malicious narrow face with glee as he watched his master from behind the spoon.

His young master was sick, over the past week she'd been nursing an awful cough and subsequently,had also been depriving her poor vampire of precious hours of sleep.

"Sir Integra, if you don't drink this soon I won't be able to be called a vampire anymore with the hours this illness of yours is keeping me to.." He mocked in his deep voice.

"Do I look like I give a damn about your bloody sleeping habits, Alucard?!"  
She snapped as she leaned back against the cabinet behind her. Regarding his hand with the spoon suspiciously.

He stifled a yawn as his tired red eyes flicked up to the clock above his master's head.

It was ten past nine.

If Alucard was not so amused by his young master's rather childish display of refusal he would have slumped away to his coffin by now.

"Open wide."  
He stated and waited as he watched her face go from irritation to infuriation at the statement. Just as she opened her mouth, to what Alucard was certain would be a beautifully eloquent Monolouge about their master - servant relationship, he shoved the spoon full of purple liquid into her unprotected mouth.

Her blue eyes widened considerably as she made a strangled gulping noise. Alucard watched, his sharp teeth gleaming in the low light as he smiled widely in victory.

As soon as he removed the spoon, the pissed and reluctant teenager glared icily at her servant.

"Bastard." She mumbled and she made sickening noises at the foul taste on her tongue.

She jumped off the counter and pointed to her fridge, "grab me a cola from the fridge, Alucard."

At this the vampire who had been silently regarding his master chuckled darkly.

"What is it?" She snapped as she looked up at him.

"A spoon full of sugar, Sir Integra ."

She frowned at the reference and jabbed her already pointed finger at the fridge with more emphasis.

"Soda. Now."

It was almost imperceptible, because as soon as the words left Integra's mouth his hand had gripped her chin and his nose was lightly pressed against her own.

"We're out of soda, sir integra."

And before she could do anything more than stutter and gape at her vampire's forwardness.

Alucard was pressing his lips to her own softly. His eyes slipped closed momentarily, as he savored the moment he'd been pining for. How long had he waited? He mused as he kissed her with more tenderness than he thought he was capable of.

God, she tasted good, he thought. Steading himself he leaned over her and placed a hand on the counter behind her.

Growing impatient he began to lightly lick her bottom lip as he let an impatient growl slip out as he let his right hand slip around her waist and pull her tightly against him. At that, her breath hitched in surprise and her mouth opened in shock.

At this, he couldn't stop the smirk that he pressed to her soft petal lips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

If Integra's cheeks had not been a healthy pink before, they certainly were now.

Much to Alucard's own surprise, Integra returned the kiss, if not rather chaste about it.

Well, as chaste as you can be while frenching someone, that is.

His red eyes widened slightly as he felt her velvety soft tongue massage his own. But it was only when she playfully nipped the tip of his tongue and forced her way into his mouth did Alucard's control snap. Suddenly, the grip he'd had on the counter behind her slipped and he broke the kiss.

Awkwardly, Alucard stared at the ground surprised at the amount of heat his typically cold body was experiencing. He had not noticed integra was already across the room until she spoke.

"Stay out of the kitchen if you can't take the heat, vampire."

And with that she went to bed.

With a sweet taste on her tongue and an even sweeter victory tugging on her lips.


End file.
